The Great Spirits of Life
by Pink and Black
Summary: These five children were the Great Spirits of Life. They were known as light, earth, water, fire and air. These five girls had a destiny to follow. Their destiny was to save the world.....SSOMC, RWOMC, DMOMC, HPOMC, NLOMC.....
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_The Great Spirits of Life_

**Disclaimer:** I own what is mine, not what isn't mine. By the way, the hair and eye color may not be true in real life because Mackenzie, Jane, Lindsay, Amber, and Katie are mine (meaning they aren't someone else's) and real people. Thank you for your time so review.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

We all know about Harry potter and his birth one night long ago. But somewhere in another universe 5 special children were being born at the same time on that same day. These children were given to chosen normal families and grew up separately in those chosen normal families, at least normal to the Wizarding World. One child with long, curly, golden-yellow hair, another with long curly forest-green hair, still a third with long, curly, ocean-blue hair, the fourth with long, curly, fiery-red hair and the last one with long, curly, crystal-white hair. These five children were the Great Spirits of Life. They were known as light, earth, water, fire and air. These five girls had a destiny to follow. Their destiny was to save the world.

* * *

Mackenzie walked into the Leaky Cauldron her father was always at every day he wasn't working. He knew everyone there and because he did so did she. "Hey, Mackenzie," called a man from a seat in the corner. It was Daniel who was here every other day of the week. 

"Hi, Daniel," Mackenzie called back. She walked over to where her father was and sat down across from him. He was staring into the fire the Leaky Cauldron had. He had a firewhisky in his hands and Mackenzie knew not to talk to him until he spoke first. Otherwise he'd hit her and then not talk to her for the rest of the day.

"Hi, Mackenzie," he said suddenly looking at her. Mackenzie smiled and began talking.

"I went to the bay today, Dad, and I saw these huge boats. They were bringing in all this different cargo and then something exploded in one of the boats and the whole thing sank and they had just started unloading it. Then I went to the fields and when I was sitting under the Great Oak I usually sit under, but something strange happened. It started raining, but my tree lit on fire. I assumed it was lightning and ran. So how was your day?" Her father sighed. He knew it was time to tell her something he should have told her years ago. She would be 11 in a month anyways, just after they moved to France.

* * *

Amber walked along the coast of Florida in the United States, where she lived. She loved the water. She was turning 11 in a month and would start the school she was going to soon. A sound in the distance told Amber that there were whale's close to the shore. She took a picture with the camera she had and then ran home to show her mom. 

"Hey, Amber," her mom said as she ran in the door. Amber smiled and began talking.

"Mom, you'll never guess what! Today was awesome! First I got to see the fire trucks trying to put out the library. It was like a miracle when a spout of water seemed to appear from no where and put the fire out. Hardly anything was burnt. And then the strangest thing happened. I was walking on the beach and I heard the whales singing. They've never come this close to shore because of the shallow water, but it looked as if there was more water than usual. I got a picture of them!" Her mother sighed. She knew it was time to tell her something she should have told her years ago. She would be 11 in a month anyways, just after they moved to France.

* * *

Katie was having the time of her life in Germany. It was dark out and she was trying to make her way through the woods back to her house. It was so dark that she couldn't see her way when a light shone ahead that seemed to come to her. She was able to hurry home and she called for her mother when she entered her house. 

"Katie, what's wrong?" her mother asked. Katie smiled and began talking.

"The strangest thing has happened, Mom! There was a light that came from me in the forest!" Katie was a bit pale, but her mom understood perfectly. Her mother sighed. She knew it was time to tell her something she should have told her years ago. She would be 11 in a month anyways, just after they moved to France.

* * *

Jane was walking through her garden. She loved working with the plants. She had had an interesting day today too. She had ridden her horse through the forest and behind her flowers were sprouting up. Now she sat on a little bench just looking at a really tall rose that had somehow had a miracle worked on it. Jane admired her plants when her father came out into the garden. He was home from work. 

"So how was your day?" her father asked.

"It was great! First I took my horse through the woods and flowers sprouted up behind me and now look at the size of this rose!" Jane was too amazed to tell him about the rest of her day. Her father sighed. He knew it was time to tell her something he should have told her years ago. She would be 11 in a month anyways, just after they moved to France.

* * *

Lindsay went sky diving with her father again. It was one of her favorite things to do. She loved being in the air. She stayed up in the air longer than her father. "Can you believe it, Dad? I feel like I'm one with the air when we go sky diving and I swear I was flying!" Lindsay exclaimed as she landed. Her father looked at her when they had gotten untangled from their parachutes and sighed. He knew it was time to tell her something he should have told her years ago. She would be 11 in a month anyways, just after they moved to France.

* * *

6 Years Later (After they all moved to France)…

* * *

Katie, Lindsay, Mackenzie, Amber, and Jane ended up going to the same school in France, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and now they were all best friends and kept nothing from someone else. The five of them even told each other how they were one of the Five Great Spirits of Life and knew it was destiny for them to be together. All five of them were friends with Albus Dumbledore and loved to visit him whenever they could. Because of him they now always brought lemon drops with them no matter where they went. 

At the moment they were entertaining the little kids who came to visit every now and then to look around the school to know what the school will be like when they were 11 and went themselves. Katie, Lindsay, Mackenzie, Amber, and Jane always did this every year since first year.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!" Amber said laughing evilly. She was dressed up like the wicked witch of the west. Suddenly Phantom of the Opera music started playing on an organ by yours truly, Mackenzie. It didn't match at all. From the corner of the room Jane swooped off the banister, from the third floor, on a chandelier and dressed in a black cape with a hood and vampire fangs. It was definitely not a real play you'd find in Broadway, but the little people didn't care. They were really into this…this…this…"thing" that was being put on at the moment.

At that same moment Katie appeared on the little raised platform. She was dressed up like Snow White with Lindsay chasing her as the Wicked Witch, her step-mother. "It's a delicious apple though," Lindsay cried instantly as the organ stopped completely.

"NO!" Katie cried behind her.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

"There's no such thing as doctors," Katie said stopping. "That's just a bedtime story to scare little children." Then Mackenzie had the lights fade and her voice echoed around the room, "BEWARE OF MY STRIPELESS ZEBRA!" The kids laughed and as the lights went back on the five of them took a bow. They went to the bathroom and changed back into their normal clothing as the little kids left the library to go and visit the auditorium.

"Ok, so who wrote that one again?" Amber asked as they walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchens. Speaking of apples, they wanted an apple pie.

"That one was Mackenzie's idea," Lindsay said and Jane laughed.

"Can you get any weirder?" Katie asked.

"Well, sure. It's just my style," Mackenzie said smiling. She pushed a lock of her curly, red hair behind her ear. She was wearing all black too. Her excuse was she was in mourning, but she wouldn't tell why. They were all wearing matching outfits. Short, black, leather skirts and tight, v-neck, tank-tops. Mackenzie's tank-top was black, Jane's was green, Lindsay's was white, Katie's was yellow, and Amber's was blue.

"You're definitely not mourning, why do you always wear black?" Katie asked as she always did. Mackenzie shook her head to the right so the hair would go behind her shoulder instead of in front of it.

"When things burn they turn black," Mackenzie answered. "Duh!"

"I knew that," Amber said as Mackenzie snapped her fingers so a small flame appeared on her forefinger. All five of them were immune to their own powers and the others' powers, but, over time, had learned how to use them. Albus helped them with that.

"Girls, it's break tomorrow and you all are going home or what?" asked a voice from behind them.

"We're going to visit Professor Dumbledore, Professor Troy," Mackenzie answered turning around.

"Ok," he replied with a smile. "That's good. Since you five are in your seventh year you may chose to leave now if you wish."

"Absolutely!" Katie answered. They ran from the school building and did a little kick to the side as they ran.

"To the motorcycles!" Lindsay exclaimed and they headed towards the sheds. (I honestly have no idea what this school looks like so we're just going to go with what I say.) They entered the sheds and looked at the A-45 turbo engine motorcycles. (I have no idea if that's a real motorcycle so we're going with that.) Lindsay's was white, Amber's was blue, Jane's was green, Mackenzie's was red, and Katie's was yellow. Almost everything matched their "gift".

The five of them pulled on matching helmets and started their engines. "Shouldn't we be wearing pants?" Mackenzie asked suddenly just before they took off.

"Nope," Jane answered and then the five of them pulled out of the shed and onto the open road.

"Road trip!" Amber screamed as the five of them made the long, yet fun journey towards Hogwarts. It took them a couple days to reach Hogwarts, but they eventually made it. It was Saturday then and they had stopped at a few Muggle hotels on the way, but they were still healthy and happy and A.O.K. (That's pronounced the same way as speaking the letters aloud, first A, then O, then K, alright? Good.) The gates opened to them and they entered. People were on the grounds and as the five girls circled around in circles that grew larger and larger more people watched them wondering who they were.

Eventually the girls stopped and parked their motorcycle just in front of the stairs leading to the front door. They climbed off, careful not to hurt themselves because they weren't wearing pants, and put their helmets on the handle of the motorcycle. "Shall we?" Lindsay asked and they all raced up the stairs, Mackenzie was the first to the door.

"I WIN!" she cried and then threw the door open, almost hitting a man on his way out. It was Remus Lupin, but they didn't know him or any other teacher, just Albus. "Sorry, Mister," Mackenzie called behind them as they raced to the gargoyle statue to Albus's office.

"Hmm," Lindsay began as usual. "I think I'm in the mood for _Peppermints_, don't you?"

"Yes," Jane agreed. "_Peppermints_ would be delightful." The gargoyle moved to the side and the spiral staircase began going up. Mackenzie jumped on followed by, Katie, Amber, Jane, and then Lindsay. They rode to the top of the stairwell and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Albus called sucking on a lemon drop. They walked in the office and took seats anywhere they could find. Mackenzie sat in a swivel chair in front of the desk, facing the book case, Lindsay in front of the desk, Amber and Katie on the small couch and Jane on a stool near the hearth. "Good afternoon, ladies," Albus began with a smile. "What brings you to my humble school?"

"Just visiting. We're on vacation again," Jane answered.

"For what now?" Albus asked cheerily.

"Not really sure. I think the professors just want some time off…from us," Amber said and they all laughed. Just then there was a knocking at Albus's door.

"Enter at your own risk," Mackenzie called as she spun around in circles. The door opened and a man, who worked for Albus, walked in with a scowl on his face. I bet you'll never guess who it is…no way! You're right! It was Severus Snape.

"Albus, I came to report five unidentified vehicles…" Severus trailed off as he noticed the five girls in the room, Mackenzie still spinning around in circles. "Who are they?" Severus sneered.

"We're people," Mackenzie called from her seat. "Human girls to be exact. What did you expect? Aliens? Are you some kind of idiot then?" Mackenzie stopped spinning, took one look at Severus, let her mouth drop, and then fell off her chair and onto the floor completely. She stood up really quickly with a nervous laugh. "Hi," she said a little fidgety. Severus just gave her a funny look and Amber, Katie, Lindsay, and Jane shared a look. In her hands Mackenzie started playing around with a slinky that just seemed to appear.

"Are you nervous, Mackenzie?" Amber asked.

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not nervous," Mackenzie said nervously. She looked downat the slinky. The metal was now red from the heat she was producing. Mackenzie squealed and dropped it. "Um…hi," Mackenzie said again.

"Severus," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes as he looked from him to Mackenzie, "these are my friends." Albus began to point to them as he named them, "Jane, Lindsay, Amber, Katie, and Mackenzie."

"Hi," Mackenzie said rubbing her hands anxiously.

"Albus told me about you," Severus said looking at Mackenzie. Her eyes widened.

"What did he tell you?" she said suddenly more nervous than ever. Severus opened his mouth to answer when a ringing sounded throughout the room. Mackenzie pulled her cell phone out of her black purse that she now carried. "Hello?" she asked answering it. There was a short pause when Mackenzie was listening. "He did what?" she asked into the phone.

-pause-

"She did what?"

-pause-

"They did what?"

-pause-

"No way!"

-pause-

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

-pause-

"And then what happened?"

-pause-

"You don't know?"

-pause-

"They broke up? Oh my god! No way!"

-pause-

"Ok."

-pause-

"All right."

-pause-

"Bye," Mackenzie finished before hanging up. "You'll never guess what," she said back to her normal self. "Bridget and Mike just broke up!"

"They were such an adorable couple though," Lindsay whined.

"I think they always hated each other," Jane put in.

"You think everyone hates everyone else," Mackenzie said.

"And that's a problem because?" Jane asked.

"UGH!" Mackenzie gave a frustrated sigh. "Never mind," she almost screamed. She took a few deep breaths and paced back and forth in the office trying to calm down. "I need air," she said before she completely disappeared through the door Severus left open.

"What's with her?" Severus asked.

"I suppose you could say she was hot-headed," Jane said as she, Amber, Lindsay, and Katie laughed.

"Yea," Katie agreed. "She just needs to…cool down," she said andthey laughed again. Severus looked confused.

"Care to elaborate?" Severus asked.

"That's a big word, elaborate," Amber said. "Don't say that to Mackenzie. She doesn't like big words." The four of the girls laughed again.

"Do you think she'd enjoy you insulting her when she isn't here?" Albus asked.

"She knows we're only joking," Lindsay said. "Or maybe she's about to jump off the top of the roof thinking we absolutely hate her. She does act like the world turns against her all the time."

"I think she's just bored easily. Besides, Jason just broke up with her. She's a bit frustrated more easily now," Jane said.

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Amber asked suddenly.

"No. She couldn't be. She would have told us, right?" Katie asked. Suddenly they were all standing up and running for the door.

"Mackenzie, come back! You can tell us if you're pregnant, we don't mind," Lindsay's voice faded in the corridor.

"Well, Albus, care to elaborate what all this is about?" Albus sighed and leaned back comfortably in his chair. "Sit down. It's a long story." Severus sat down in front of Albus's desk waiting for Albus to begin his story.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Please review because I'm busy and I don't have time for personal interviews right now. Besides, for all I know you could live in Japan, and I don't live anywhere out of the USA and that's all I'm saying. Now please review and God bless America. Thank you for your time and understanding and GO WORLD PEACE! 


	2. Chapter 2: Mackenzie

The Great Spirits of Life

Author's Note: When the title of a chapter has a name, like Mackenzie or Amber, it means it's from their point of view. I find it easier than tell you that in the actual title name, so remember this.

Chapter 2: Mackenzie

We walked back to Albus's office after I told my friends that I was definitely not pregnant. They still didn't believe me. "You can ask my doctor," I told them as we walked back into the office. Severus was sitting in front of the desk and listening, but at the moment I didn't care. "I AM NOT PREGNANT!" I cupped my hands around my mouth to make it louder hoping they would finally understand. Albus coughed and I looked at Severus who moved a bit uncomfortably in his seat. I blushed and looked at my hands.

I really liked the fact that he was wearing all black, so he couldn't make fun of me for that. I also liked how he looked. I thought he was hot, but my friends thought I was crazy. Oh well. That's their opinion. You probably think I'm crazy because I A) think this guy is gorgeous and B) never wear anything except black. That's ok, because I'll let you in on why I always wear black.

I was overweight until about the age of 13 when I finally lost all that weight. Until then I had always tried to wear a lot of black to make me look slim. I ended up loving black above all other colors. When I finally lost all that weight I tried to wear more colorful clothes because my mom didn't like the all black. I hated it. Finally about a year or so ago I switched back to black which I still felt comfortable in. I sat on the couch, but then decided to sit on the floor in case I fell out of my seat again.

Amber sat behind me on the couch, Katie next to me, Jane on my other side, and Lindsay next to Amber on the couch. We waited and Albus stood up. "I've been thinking, girls," Albus began. "If Voldemort finds out about you five, which he eventually will, he'll come for you. On all our parts, that would be very dangerous. I think it would be best and safest if you five transferred here instead." I sat there gaping at him. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. I didn't realize they were trying to get my attention until I felt two pairs of dark beady eyes on me. A shiver went down my spine and when I finally opened my eyes everyone in the room was staring at me.

My brown eyes met almost black ones and I was the first to look away. I looked around. They were waiting for what I thought about this. I knew my friends had protested because of their families and part of me agreed, but the other wanted to stay here and be safe. I guess it would be easier, and at least my friends would be with me. I was basically leader of the group when it came to making decisions like this one.

"We're staying," I said nodding. My friends groaned. I knew they liked France better, but I had made my mind up and if they wanted to not go then they didn't have to, but I certainly didn't feel like being kidnapped any time soon. "You guys don't have to, but I am. I certainly don't feel like being kidnapped any time soon. You have to agree with me? Don't you think?" I stood up and paced the room. I thought I was thinking to myself, but it turns out I was talking to myself. "Then again, I always wandered what it would be like to be kidnapped." I stopped and looked at everyone looking at me. I knew then I'd spoken out loud. "Just…kidding?" I said, shrugged, and everyone, except Severus, laughed.

"You have to talk to Madame Maxime first," Amber said agreeing with me. She was always the first one to agree with me. I smiled at her gratefully.

"I know why you want to stay, Mackenzie," Katie taunted quickly glancing at Severus. I gaped, but smiled at the same time.

"Shut up!" I said trying hard not to laugh. "I so do not like him!"

"You so do," Lindsay said.

"I do not!" I said and they all grinned.

"You say that, but we know you do," Jane said. I rolled my eyes.

"Does this mean we can stay?" I asked them. They all looked at each other and then back at me.

"Yes," Jane said and I jumped up and down clapping my hands. When I stopped the five of us laughed. "Where will we stay till you talk to Madame Maxime and before we get sorted and stuff?" Lindsay asked suddenly. Albus looked at the five of us, singled me out, and then looked at Severus.

"I thought you might ask that," Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh no," Severus said suddenly catching onto his plan. "Not them…in my…NO!" Albus nodded and Severus sighed. He knew it was helpless. I looked at Severus and then at Albus and then back at Severus wandering what Albus had in mind.

Then Albus answered my unasked question. "For the moment, you five will stay in Severus's chambers." I hadn't realized I had fainted until I opened my eyes to see Katie and Lindsay trying to fan me awake. I blinked and then sat up. I realized I was on a green couch in a place I had never been before. I looked at the time. It had only been half an hour since I had fainted.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You fainted," Amber said. I looked behind Katie and Lindsay, who were kneeling and first saw Severus. Then behind him on chairs were Amber and Jane. Albus wasn't here at all.

"Well, I know that!" I snapped at them. "I mean, how did I get here and where am I?" Severus left the room then. He had a hint of pink on his cheeks and I wanted to know how I got here really badly now just because of that. The four left in the room looked at each other and grinned.

"We're in Severus's chambers," Katie began and both she and Lindsay moved to chairs. I sat on the couch, propped up on my elbows. I was still on my back. I felt my cheeks flame up and I looked at the door Severus had disappeared through.

"But how did I get here?" I asked turning back to look at them instead. Lindsay answered this time.

"Severus carried you." I had fainted again and when I opened my eyes it was dark. I looked at the clock and could tell I'd missed dinner. I was the only one in the room. I looked down to see someone had put a silver and green patchwork quilt over me and my shoes were neatly placed on the ground beside the couch. I was on my stomach this time and realized they'd let me sleep instead of trying to revive me. I heard the clatter of plates and looked towards a closed door. There was light coming from under it. I climbed off of the couch and walked towards the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob and quietly opened the door, but only enough so I could look in. It was a kitchen/dining room all in one. To the right of it was the common room and up some stairs was a bedroom. Across the way from the bedroom was the bathroom and there was another bathroom downstairs off of the common room. Amber, Jane, Katie, and Lindsay weren't in the place at all so I figured they went to the Great Hall or the kitchens for dinner.

Severus on the other hand was cleaning dishes in the kitchen sink. I then thought the other four girls might have eaten dinner here and then left to look around the place. I honestly had no idea. Severus's back was to me, but he obviously knew I was there. "You don't have to just stand there all night, girl. I don't hurt people…that much," he said as I came into the kitchen/dining room. I laughed and sat down at the table, wrapping my arms around myself. I was cold.

Severus finished quickly and then got out another plate. He put something on it and gave it to me. It was turkey and stuffing. I felt like it was Thanksgiving all over again. We celebrated Thanksgiving in America and did it in France too just to feel special and to have an extra holiday. "Thanks," I said after he handed me a clean fork and knife as well. I shivered a little from the cold as I ate quietly.

"Cold?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled. And my friends thought he was a loser.

"A bit," I replied, still smiling. I turned back to my dinner and used one hand so I could keep myself warm with the other one. I heard him go upstairs and then come back downstairs. I heard him walk behind me and turned around to see him holding out to me a green sweatshirt.

"Here," he offered. I took it from him and pulled it on. It was warm and it smelled good.

"Thanks, but don't you need it?" He shook his head no.

"I have plenty," he said almost smiling. He then left the room into the one my friends had left me to sleep in. After dinner I pushed my sleeves up and washed my own dish. I dried it and put it away. I pulled the sleeves back down and realized there was something on the sweatshirt. The word 'Slytherin' was written in silver across the chest of it. The sweatshirt was a bit too big for me, but I didn't mind. It kept me warm and that was all that mattered. I walked into the common room and felt oddly lonely.

I looked at his huge bookcase and smiled. Then I noticed a book on a side table next to a couch that had mark in it as if to keep a page or the person reading it. I picked it up and recognized it at once. It was a book my mother had read. It was called _Never Tell_ by Karen Young. Without ruining the mark I flipped to the first page and began to read. About two hours later I had almost finished the book. I was a fast reader and had gotten really into this book. I had long passed the mark, but had not disturbed it. I heard the portrait door open and close and looked up to see Lindsay, Jane, Amber, and Katie standing there, looking at me reading.

I laughed at the way they looked. I then noticed they were looking at my sweatshirt. "Like my new sweatshirt? It keeps me warm," I said smiling. They grinned at me and came and sat on the couch next to me.

"Who gave you the sweatshirt?" Lindsay asked pulling at the sleeve. I pulled my arm away from her. I just smiled and said, "It's for me to know and you to find out." They looked at me hoping I'd tell them. I shook my head and made a motion to show as if I was zipping my lips together so they knew I wouldn't say. I turned back to my book, but closed it with a finger inside it to hold my page when I saw a shadow overlooking my shoulder.

"Which one of you is reading over my shoulder?" I asked looking at them, but then realized they had scattered around the room. I looked at Lindsay and she coughed. "Coughbehindyoucough," she said while coughing. I closed the book entirely, memorizing what page I was on and turned around to see Severus scowling at me.

"I think he wants his book back," Katie said trying her best not to laugh. I handed it to him. He practically ripped it out of my hands and then disappeared into his bedroom with it. I laughed when he had gone and almost fell out of my seat, but after I caught my balance I did end up falling out of my seat. The four other girls laughed at me when I fell out of seat.

"That frigin' hurt guys," I said rubbing my butt as I stood up. "You try laughing really hard and then falling out of your seat. I'll never do that again." They laughed harder and fell out of their seats themselves. I laughed at them when they realized it really does hurt. They all glared at me and I had to think for a moment. I started snapping my fingers and they all grinned.

"I jumped over the moon!" I said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"A leap of Mooooooooooooooo-" I pretended to fall backwards onto the couch.

"She's back!" Lindsay said with a grin. I continued. "I was in a tunnel. Heading for this warm white light…"

"Oh my god!" Amber exclaimed.

"And I swear Angel was there-and she looked GOOD! And she said, "Turn around, girlfriend, and listen to that boy's song..."," I said dramatically.

"She's drenched," Lindsay said.

"Her fever's breaking," Amber sang the best she could.

"There is no future - There is no past," Jane sang as I stood up.

"Thank god this moment's not the last," I sang sweetly. "There's only us. There's only this. Forget, regret, or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today. I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul. My only goal is just to be. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats, life goes on, but I'm gone! Cause I die without you."

We all sang, "I die without you. I die without you. I die without you. I die without you. I die without you." Then it was just me again with, "No day but today. Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare? There's only now. There's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today. No day but today…!"

Lindsay, Katie, Jane, and Amber clapped and hooted. I took my bow. They all thought I had the most beautiful voice, but I just thought it was ok. I didn't know that Severus wasn't in his room at all, but on the stairs watching us. We had all seen Rent on Broadway while visiting New York in the USA last summer and fell in love with it. We memorized the lyrics to the songs and have sung the songs ever since. They sat back down and we began talking. I still stood. Jane looked past me up the stairs, and then whispered something in Lindsay's ear who whispered something to Amber who whispered to Katie. All four of them looked past me and up the stairs. I looked really confused now.

"Spin around for us, Mackenzie," Jane said smirking. I spun around, but stopped half-way when I saw a figure standing at the top of the stairs. I blinked and realized it was Severus. He was standing there, the book still in his hands. He was facing his bedroom door, but stood frozen to the spot. What was more was he was staring right at me. I met his gaze and couldn't help but smile. The room started spinning and I felt my heart flutter. I'd never felt like this and blushed when a shiver went down my spine again. I bit my lip then and was finally able to blink. I saw him move and then I turned away staring at my friends.

I took a deep breath and then literally fell onto the couch. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard the door close before I opened them again. I saw my friends grinning at me and knew what was coming next.

"Mackenzie's in love," Jane began taunting. "Mackenzie's in love. Mackenzie's in love. Mackenzie's in love!" Then all four of them were at it.

"Guys!" I tried to get their attention. "Guys, he might hear you for crying out loud! For all I know he could be standing behind me at this very moment!"

"Well he's not," Jane said as they stopped.

"Mackenzie," Lindsay said with a really big grin. "Next time you see that man…jump him!"

"WHAT?" I practically screamed. I bit my lip again. "I will not," I said quieter.

"Why not? You're the one who wants him so bad," Lindsay said and the other three grinned.

"Shut up! I do not," I said trying not to smile. Lindsay nodded, "Sure you don't. You only wouldn't stop staring at him since we arrived. And you bite your lip when we talk about him! You never do that!" I realized I was biting my lip and suddenly stopped. I looked behind me up the stairs, but the bedroom door was closed tight. I sighed and decided to go back to the first room I was in to sleep. "I'm going to bed," I said standing up.

"With him?" Amber asked pointing up the stairs.

"NO!" I hollered at her amazed she would say such a thing. It was usually something Lindsay would do. "God! Can't you guys just shut up about him? I do not like him! I swear!" But how wrong I would be when something…within the next few chapters…that is very important will happen, but you're not supposed to know that. I'd explain further, but for now, I have to end this because, unfortunately, it's Lindsay's turn to write her chapter on the computer. To let you know, she isn't as fast as me with typing and is very busy so it might be a while with her, but that's ok. She's still one of my best friends. Along with Jane, Amber, and Katie. Now, I really must get off this computer or Lindsay might kill me. See ya later!

* * *

Well? What do you guys think? I'll stop bugging you if you stop refusing to review. That means review or I'll keep bugging you. In fact, I'll haunt your dreams until you give up. Thanks! Bye! 


End file.
